


Sweet Tea and Cruffins

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: What happens when a country mouse and city mouse fall in love?





	1. Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuck on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729146) by [DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered), [thebraveandthebroiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled). 



It was a sweet summer night  
You snug at my side as we rolled slow along that green grass field  
And we couldn’t stop smiling as we laid patchwork and knit on the old Ford bed  
I saw every star in heaven reflected bright in your eyes

It was a sweet summer night  
Your hair playing with a breeze that went whistling through the longleaf  
And we couldn’t stop laughing as the night spread kindly before us  
I could no more stop from loving you than the moon could stop to rise 

It was a sweet summer night  
You swaying above as I lay awestruck below  
And we couldn’t stop dancing the rhythm of that good old song  
I lost myself to you, to the honey and clover, to the wind and moonlight

It was a sweet summer night  
You breathing soft harmony to the crickets lullaby  
And we couldn’t stop clinging as if our limbs that knew no home but together  
I wished to all the falling stars I could love you under a thousand more


	2. Layers

We find each other layer by layer  
Revealing ourselves ourselves one piece at a time

Sometimes pulling slowly and shyly  
Afraid what each might think of the scars life leaves behind

Sometimes swiftly tugging and tossing  
Desperately longing to find skin touching skin

Sometimes we alike and of accord  
Matching light jackets walking through easy autumn nights

Sometimes we clash overdressed and then underdressed  
Not quite sure to where we are going or where we ought attend

But slowly slowly we find each other  
Fold by delicious fold

We signal our delight  
Dropping scarves and waving capes

We mix and mingle  
Flannel with silk, leather on lace 

We compliment and heighten  
Accessorized in mutual delight

We find our place with each other  
My knit blanket under your soft quilt

Layer by layer  
One piece at a time


End file.
